Check Yes Juliet
by xXxhurting-insidexXx
Summary: ONESHOT ; Damon Has His True Love & Isn't Afraid To Fight For Her .. Elena Sees How Happy He Makes Her & Cannot Chance Living Without Him . Delamon All The Way *heart* .. Rated M Jus Bkuz ; Song By WE THE KINGS


**Heyy Guyz! It's Meh Again…I Was Listening To An Amazing Song And It gave Meh The idea To Write This! Idk If I'm guna Continue This or Leave It As A Oneshot…How Ever Many REVIEWS I get Will Ultimately Decide The Fate Of This Little Thing…So, Here We Go!**

**Disclaimer: Whatever Story I Use to make this Of I DO NOT Own anything, the Author Does. Nor do I Own The Song **Check Yes Juliet **By **We the Kings **!**

**Check Yes Juliet**

We are so in love. No one can know of us. Our reputations predispose us. But, we are so in love. He wants me to run away with him, go somewhere where it doesn't matter who we are. He doesn't want them to control me, but he so desperately wants me with him. And honestly? I wouldn't have it any other way.

Our love is so so strong, and we can conquer anything. We can fly away, to wherever we wanna go. All we have to do is run and not look back. No one would approve of us, and so here we are, running away from it all in the name of love. All we really need is each other. Saying goodbye is not an option for either of us; and I don't really care.

He is my Romeo, and I his Juliet. Our love is forbidden, but the risk is worth taking if it means I can be with him for the rest of my days. The adrenaline pumping through our veins is amazing, and well worth it. Our families would have torn us apart if they found out about us. I see him beside me, and see our hands entwined, and laugh. He looks at me and smiles and laughs with me. We kiss, the wind blowing around us. For so long he'd toss rocks at my window, and we would whisper to each other all night, but now we can be free. We can be our own person.

Our countdown has begun, and hopefully will never end. Shoes laced, bags packed, we head off into the distance, our destination the last thing on our minds. They don't understand…No one does. They think we're too young, that we need to find ourselves. But I know what I want, and it's him. With him, I can do anything, be anyone, go anywhere. He is my everything.

**(GUY POV)**

We are so in love. We cannot show our love to anyone, because of who we are. But I don't care. I am so in love with her. I convinced her to runaway with me, that everything will be all right. I couldn't stand to see them controlling her like they were…They were tearing us apart. I couldn't lose her, and I still can't.

Our love can conquer anything and anyone in our path. They made her second guess herself, told her lies about me, made it look like I was a danger to her. She had come to me in tears, and I told her what we needed to do in order to express our love for each other fully.

She is my Juliet, and I her Romeo. We're not supposed to be together, but we wouldn't have it any other way. Our hands sit entwined together, and she laughs. Looking at her, I smile and laugh as well. We lean in and kiss, the sparks flying between us. I used to toss rocks at her window at night, and we would talk in whispers, knowing if they heard us, they would tear us apart fully. But now we can be free, we don't have to hide anymore, and we can be whoever we wanna be, go anywhere we wanna go, do anything we wanna do, and as long as we have each other, everything will be all right.

The night we fell in love, our countdown began, and hopefully won't end. At least not until we both say goodbye to the world. So, we laced up our shoes, packed our bags, and headed off into the distance, the destination unknown and unnecessary. We could not say goodbye to anyone, for they would not understand…They never have.

They told us we were too young to feel such things, that we need time to figure everything out, who we wanna be in life. But, with her I can be everything I've ever wanted to be, because she's all I need. I know what I want, and it's her…It's always been her, and always will be.

**(BOTH POV)**

We're so in love, so very in love. So come on, run with me baby, forever we'll be, you and me! You and me! Our countdown is now, and it'll never end, as long as I have you, our love will never end! Kiss me in the morning, kiss me in the night, kiss me all day and night. Hold me close, hold me tight, hold me every waking moment. Love me now, love me then, love me always.

Sneak away, we'll run as far as we have to. No looking back, we're here now. Forever we'll be, no matter what life throws at us.

"_I LOVE YOU!"_

**Heyy Guyz! I know it's Short, But I Jus Thought of This On The Top of Meh Head. Lolz, What Should I Make This Of? Twilight, Vampire Diaries, Night World, Vampire Academy, Dark Days, House of Night, Morganville Vampires, or Vampire Kisses? Oh, and REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU GUYZ!**

**xXxhurting-insidexXx **


End file.
